Wazaaaa!
by Snigger la courgette
Summary: Voici ici les aventures d'Alex-la-magnifique, de sa conscience, de Musette et des ses autres compagnons... Vous allez en apprendrez plus sur ce qu'il se passe au 3ème étage de Poudlard et dans les prairies roses, c'est moi qui vous le dis!


RÉÉCRIT !

Bon, tout ce qui concerne l'univers d'Harry Potter d'origine est La Grande Prêtresse à J.k Rowling et le rating T est pour le langage, juste au cas où, bien qu'à part quelques jurons parfois colorés, il n'y ait rien de bien méchant.

Il reste aussi sûrement quelques fautes d'orthographe, alors soyez indulgents.

Ceci est un délire, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le truc le plus logique que vous lirez jamais MAIS c'est fait exprès. Du coup , vous inquiétez pas si vous comprenez pas tout, vous êtes pas les seuls ! Mais bon, tant qu'on rigole, hein !

Bien que l'on n'en ai pas l'impression comme ça, il y aura une histoire ! Si si, je vous assure ! Bon, par contre, au début, c'est pas flagrant, mais il y en aura une ! Bon, trêve de blabla, c'est parti pour le premier chapitre de la réécriture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: <span>

On prend un mixer. 

On y met un tableau cynique et un Dumby totalement camé. 

On appuie sur un bouton bizarre et on obtient... une prairie rose. 

À servir chaud avec des citrons cramés.

Vous verrez c'est dé-li-cieux !

Dans un vieux château délabré reconverti en école où les murs risquent de vous tomber sur la gueule à tout instant et où le directeur est un vieux croûton shooté aux bonbon au citron se trouvait des tableaux. Plein de tableau. Mais attention, quand je dis « plein », c'est pas comme dans beaucoup, non. C'est plus comme dans considérablement excessivement extrêmement infiniment extraordinairement exagérément abusivement outrageusement horriblement effroyablement affreusement beaucoup. En résumé, très beaucoup, quoi.

Et voilà, il y a un truc marrant avec tous ces tableaux tout pourris. J'en fais parti. Je sais, c'est con. À l'origine, j'étais pas un tableau chiant, vous savez... J'étais une jeune fille charmante (comprenez ado crevarde) tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Et puis je suis morte. C'est bête, hein ? Surtout quand on a que 15 ans... D'ailleurs, ça fait pas mal de temps que je suis devenue un tableau, je me demande quel age je devrais avoir en vrai, d'ailleurs... Parce que, mine de rien, ça fait quand même un sacré bout de temps que je glandouille ici, moi ! Et voilà, je doit être une vieille peau. C'est triste, hein ? Enfin bon... J'ai su rester jeune à l'intérieur, hein ! (excuse à la con, oui...)

Du coup, je suis morte et puis, pouf, je me suis retrouvée dans un tableau, dans une vieille école de magie. Assez nul, il faut bien l'avouer. Une école de sadique, en plus. Parce que faire une école dans un vieux château immense, c'est clairement un plan de sadique... Premièrement, parce que même après 35 ans, on s'y perd toujours et que, deuxièmement, il n'y a pas de chauffage. Et que le plafond peut tombé sur la gueule de n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment. Et parce que... Enfin, vous avez pigé l'idée, quoi.

Mais bon, moi, je m'en fout pas mal de tout ça ! Je suis un tableau, c'est pas comme si quoi que ce soit pouvait me tomber sur la tête. Quoi que si il se met à grêler dans mon tableau... Mais de quoi je parle, moi, mon tableau ne représente même pas un espace extérieur ! Dans l'antre représentée dans mon tableau, il n'y a même pas de sortie vers l'extérieur. Je vous assure que c'est génial quand on veut se balader... Mais bon, là n'est pas la question. De toute façon, j'ai toujours mon parapluie sur moi. Aurais-je oublié de vous dire que je suis une parano de la météo ? Bah vous le savez maintenant !

Enfin bref, revenons à nos polochons! Comment suis-je morte? Bonne question. Très bonne question, même. Voir même très très bonne question. Une question sans réponse pour vous, bien entendu ! Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que c'était de manière stupide. Mais bon, on ne choisi pas sa mort, n'est ce pas ?

Du coup, je me suis retrouvée recyclée en tableau antipathique. Sans vraiment savoir comment, d'ailleurs. Mais on va pas chipoter sur les détails, hein !

Enfin bref. Si je peux vous dire une chose, c'est que la vie de tableau, c'est chiant. Très chiant. En fait, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer combien c'est chiant. On a rien à faire, on doit supporter des gamins à longueur de journée dans les couloirs sans pouvoir leur botter le cul et, même quand on visite les autres tableaux pour changer d'air, enfin, de toile, on s'emmerde. Et si il y bien deux choses que je déteste (en plus de la pluie, de la grêle, des nuages et du temps en général) c'est bien les mioches et l'ennui.

Du coup, pour passer le temps, j'insulte les gens qui passe. Si si, je vous assure que ça occupe. On dirait pas mais c'est du boulot d'inventer continuellement de nouvelles insultes ! Et il en faut, de l'imagination pour ça ! Je vous assure que même avec des insultes légumières, je peux faire de très beaux jurons ! Après tout, je ne suis pas une légulimensienne pour rien !

Enfin bref, grâce à moi, le vocabulaire de toutes les petites têtes blondes ayant étudié dans ce château s'est agrandi. Niveau insulte, je veux dire. Oh, bien sur, j'ai du vocabulaire autrement, je peux même faire de la poésie et des rimes. Mais généralement, je trouve ça chiant, alors...

Vous trouverez peut-être ça méchant mais c'est un des seuls plaisirs d'être un vieux tableau, de pouvoir insulter autant qui on veut autant qu'on veut ! Et puis, de toute façon, je m'en fous si c'est méchant, moi ! En plus on peut rien contre nous, les tableaux, alors pourquoi se priver d'un plaisir pareil ? Nous sommes invincibles, gloire à nous ! Vive les tableaux !

Aurais-je oublié de préciser que personne ne peut faire de mal à un tableau ? Apparemment oui... (je dois avoir Alzheimer, moi...) D'ailleurs, c'est vrai que personne ne peut rien contre nous. Seul le créateur d'un tableau peut modifier celui-ci (mon peintre est mort alors pas de danger) et qu'en plus il ne peut pas être détruit. La classe quoi !

Quoi que... J'aurais bien aimé avoir un autre décors qu'une antre remplie de flamme. Même si mes cheveux et mes yeux sont rouges, que j'ai continuellement l'air d'être couverte de coups de soleil et que j'ai une affinité particulière avec le feu, ce n'est pas une raison ! Quoi, je ne vous l'avais pas dis, ça ? Eh bien c'est fait !

En fait, ces... « signes distinctifs » ne m'ont pas vraiment facilité la vie de mon vivant. J'ai du me coltiner des lentilles de couleur et des teintures de cheveux toute ma vie... Pour le reste, je disais que « je suis extrêmement sensible au soleil et je prends des coups de soleil même en hivers, je sais, c'est chiant mais c'est la vie » et j'évitais de foutre ma main dans le feu. Surtout que le feu, il me brûle pas. Ça aussi, c'est bizarre... Mais bon, n'empêche que ça fait que je suis pas vraiment discrète au naturel. Et que ce con de peintre m'a peinte au naturelle. Sur un fond ambiance enfer. Du coup, tout le monde croit que je suis un démon. Enfin une démone, quoi. Une démone avec de drôles d'insultes légumières, certes, mais quand même ! C'est blessant, quoi, même pour moi ! Surtout que je suis plutôt du genre perche. Je vous dis pas la galère que c'était quand j'ai commencer à draguer... Mais bon, avec le temps, j'ai pigé le truc. Mais là n'est pas la question...

D'ailleurs, il serait peut être temps que je vous dise mon nom, non ? Donc, je m'appelle Alexandrianna Meyer et je suis génialissime. Mais dans le genre super-hyper-méga génialissime. Même si mon prénom est pourri, je l'avoue. Eh oui, mes parents n'ont pas su choisir entre Alexandra et Alexianne. Du coup, ils ont pris les deux, ils les ont mis dans un mixeur et voilà. Et du coup je m'appelle Alexandrianna. Mais, franchement, ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point c'est chiant, comme prénom ! Déjà, ça prend deux plombe à écrire en entier et, en plus, j'aurais fait quoi, moi, si je m'étais mariée avec un mec avec un nom de famille à rallonge, genre _Randrianampoinimeria. Un vrai calvaire, quoi ! Vous imaginez, si je m'appelais Alexandrianna __Randrianampoinimeria ? Enfin bref, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Alex la Magnifique ! C'est bien, ça, comme surnom, hein ! Très adapté à ma personnalité exceptionnelle !_

Mais bon, revenons à nos protons, l'autre chose à savoir sur moi c'est que je suis moldue. Une moldue un peu spécial qui arrive pas à cramer même en mettant sa main dans une cheminée pleine de flamme, mais une moldue quand même. (surtout, ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de foutre ma main dans une cheminée parce que c'est débile) Donc je suis une moldue incramable à tendance pyromane (vous ai-je déjà dis que j'adore le feu ?) qui se retrouve dans un tableau après sa mort, ce tableau se trouvant lui même dans une école de magie. École de magie où la dite magie n'empêche pas ses utilisateur de se cramer si ils mettent leur main dans la cheminée, qui plus est. Normal, quoi.

Enfin bref, c'est pas tout ça mais il est l'heure d'espionner l'antiquité citronnée ! Oh, j'avais oublié de précisé que c'était un autre de mes passe temps ? Ce vieux bidule est un vrai remède contre la routine, il est toujours là pour faire un truc bizarre ! Comme introduire un élevage de lapin dans l'école et voir combien de temps il faut attendre pour qu'ils envahissent tout la bâtiment. Ou comme invoquer des vers de terre géant qui enroulent les gens dans du PQ sans utiliser plus d'un rouleau de papier toilette par personne. Ou comme utiliser pleins d'ingrédients de potions hyper rares, pour lesquels le prof de potion graisseux donnerait ses deux jambes et toute sa collection de figurine Hamtaro, pour les mélanger en vrac dans un grand chaudron pour voir ce que ça fait, en gaspillant au passage des quantités impressionnantes d'ingrédients uniques qui coûtent la peau du cul. Ça aide à s'occuper, vous comprenez...

Mais ce qui m'embête avec ce croûton c'est que, bah d'abord, je l'aime pas, et puis aussi qu'à chaque fois il se fout dans des endroits pas possible pour faire ses trucs bizarres... Et du coup, c'est chiant pour moi parce que je dois le pister. Mais bon, heureusement, j'ai trouvé un moyen d'écourter mes recherches. En fait, il suffisait de fouiner dans les flammes. Eh oui, même si de l'extérieur mon tableau ressemble à une caverne enflammée de partout avec un genre de petit diable-fille dedans, de mon côté du tableau, on peut trouver plein de truc dans le feu. Je suis la seule à le savoir, mais ma caverne est en fait un appartement aménagé. Je vous assure que j'ai un lit, des meubles et tout et tout. Sauf qu'il sont dans les flammes, dans un genre de combustion éternelle, du coup c'est chaud quand j'invite des potes dormir dans mon tableau, c'est le cas de le dire !

Et donc, quand j'ai fouillé dans les tiroir dans mon bureau (enflammé lui aussi) j'ai pu trouver pleins de trucs intéressants. Du coup, j'ai pu bricoler des trucs-bidules bizarres pour m'aider dans ce genre de situation. Et personne ne peut y toucher. Vu qu'il semblerait que je sois la seule à pouvoir me balader tranquillement dans le feu sans le moindre bobo et que tout les machins-choses que je crée sont enflammé, les risques de vol sont vachement réduits ! Le feu est un super antivol ! Foutez le feu à votre appart et vous verrez qu'aucun voleur ne tendra de s'introduire chez vous, c'est génial, non ?

Si si, je vous assure qu'il y a des voleur dans les tableaux ! Il y a même des dealers. C'est à cause d'eux que plein de trucs louches circulent dans les tableaux... Et d'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis, les magouilles du 3ème étage ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter. Déjà parce que je participe activement au bien être de ce commerce d'herbes variées aux effets tout aussi divers et aussi parce que, eh bien, ça marche du tonnerre ! Quand on s'ennuie depuis tant d'année, tout est bon à prendre, vous savez...

Mais bon, revenons à nos planctons... Je sort un de mes bidules louches qui ressemble étrangement à un hybride stylo, collier-breloque, sphère plus ovale que ronde et couteau suisse. Du coup, j'utilise l'option sphère plus ovale que ronde et je commence à jongler. À mesure que la sphère plus ovale que.. enfin, le truc passe d'une de mes main à l'autre, je me sens changer de tableau. Et, finalement, alors que je commence à vraiment triper et à faire des figures de jonglage topissime, j'arrive à destination. D'ailleurs, ça, c'est chiant, c'est juste quand ça devient cool que c'est fini...

Mais bon... Me voilà dans le tableau du désert du Sahara de la pièce secrète du prof nanissime de sortilège. Et je vois devant moi le barbu tamponné à l'acide citrique fouiner dans le tiroir top secret du prof précédemment mentionné. Aucun sens de la vie privée, ce papitoyable...

Enfin bref, Citronman à fini de piller honteusement le jardin intime de son si cher professeur qui le tuera sûrement avec d'horribles tortures si il l'apprend un jour. J'espère qu'il m'invitera...

Il lève victorieusement son poing droit tout ridé dans lequel se trouve un... truc. Qui ressemble d'ailleurs étrangement à une de mes inventions qui représentait un mélange de bouton de télécommande, de bonbon Haribo, de serviette de plage et de courgette naine. Celui là est moins rouge et enflammé, par contre... Dommage que cette expérience ai totalement foiré... Je me demande si il m'a piqué l'idée, d'ailleurs... Enfin bref, je m'en fout moi, ça a juste fait disparaître deux trois trucs quand j'ai essayé. Et puis c'est tout, ça a rien fait d'autre. C'était un échec critique, donc...

D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il m'a découvert, Citrontore... Mais bon, un truc rouge en plein milieu du Sahara, c'est pas super discret non plus alors il n'a pas de mérite, hein ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il ne semble pas m'aimer du tout, mais alors pas du tout !

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce qu'il me fixe avec cet air là ? On dirait un psychopathe. Mais genre psychopathe psychopathe, pas juste psychopathe ! Surtout avec ces yeux trop bleus qui scintillent d'une lueur étrange. Genre, mélange entre la folie, la sénilité et le sadisme. Ce n'est pas bon signe pour moi, ça.

Il tend le truc qu'il a dans la main vers moi. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, mais alors pas du tout !

« -Hum, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ça...

-Mais pourquoi donc, je suis sur qu'on va bien s'amuser !

-Vous p'têtre mais pas moi !

-Meuuh non, faut pas dire ça ! Je suis _sûr_ que vous me remercierez un jour !

-Un jour comme dans demain ou un jour comme dans un temps indéfini mais qui peut prendre un certain moment à tendance hyper long genre des années ?

-Ta deuxième proposition m'a l'air très intéressante...

-Euh, non non non ! Ça à l'air intéressant comme ça, avec le nom cool et tout mais en fait non. C'est même super pourri, l'autre est beaucoup mieux !

-Je me fie toujours à ma première impression, c'est toujours la bonne.

-Mais il y a une première fois à tout, n'est ce pas ? Si on allait pas plutôt faire une course d'iguane en roller ? C'est plus marrant, ça !

-Oh, quelle bonne idée !

-Ça veut dire vous n'allez pas appuyer sur...

-On fera ça quand vous reviendrez alors ! Enfin, si vous revenez...

-Comment ça, si vous revenez ? Attendez, NON, faites pas ça !

-Bon voyage ! »

Et il appuie sur le bidule, ce con ! Mais quel enfoiré, vous voyez bien que j'avais raison de le détester ! À voir sa tête de sadique quand il appuie sur le bidule, on se croirait dans un remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse !

« ... »

Je aime pas ce bruit, mais alors vraiment pas du tout ! Mais du genre super beaucoup à fond pas du tout ! C'est le type de bruit que font mes expériences quand elles merdent. Et je peux vous dire que, dans ces cas là, ce qui peut arriver peut-être très inattendu !

D'ailleurs, je commence à me sentir bizarre... Tout tourne et la température baisse. Le monde se tort semble danser la polka en kilt irlandais alors que je commence à tomber. et je tombe. Et je tombe. Et je tombe. Et je tombe encore. Et je...

« Aaaaïïïeuuuh ! J'ai mal ! Je souffre ! Appelez le samu ! C'est la fin des cornichons, il faut appeler Citroën et les asperger de dentifrice à la tulipe ! Que le poireau suprême me vienne en aide ! Aaaaarrrrrggggggg ! »

Comme vous l'aurez compris, j'ai mal. Aux fesses, plus précisément. Et quand on est pas habitué, bah, justement, ça fait mal. On sous-estime souvent la douleur que nos fesses peuvent ressentir quand on tombe sur elles...

D'ailleurs, ça fait des plombes que j'ai pas eu mal ! Depuis que je suis morte en fait. Eh puis il faut dire que, quand on est un tableau, faut vraiment être un blaireau pour se faire mal. Surtout quand on a une toile indestructible. Enfin bref, inspectons un peu les environs.

Une gigantesque prairie d'herbe rose m'entoure, parsemée de ci, de là de fleurs colorées au pollen doré. Je peux voir autour de moi de petits animaux innocents et inconnus se baladant tranquillement, s'arrêtant parfois pour laisser leurs petits jouer à des jeux donc eux seuls ont le secret. Des effluves de parfums sucrés emportés par une douce brise d'air chaud s'échappe de la végétation variée de la prairie. De drôles de papillons brillant volettent doucement, se posant parfois sur la flore alors que d'autres entreprennent une danse aérienne sophistiquée. Je pourrais presque voir des bisounours danser à l'arrière. Ça ne me surprendrait même pas.

Loin devant moi , je peux apercevoir une grande forêt bleue démesurée qui s'étend jusqu'à perte de vue. Ses arbres aux feuilles bordées de cuivre et aux troncs veinés d'argent semblent inviter à l'aventure alors que les fruits des buissons bordant la forêt paraissent presque comestibles avec leurs couleurs éclatantes qui semblent former à eux seuls un arc-en -ciel très nuancé. Seul les pauvres animaux effrayés s'échappant d'entre les arbres semblent indiquer un quelconque danger. De nombreux oiseaux détalant à tir-d'ailes du haut de la montagne titanesque semblant percer la forêt de ses pics acérés. Dominant le paysage, imposant sa loi, ses sommets aiguisés semblent comme enflammés. Cet effet étant sûrement du à une végétation rougeoyante inconnue. Les flans du titan de pierre violette déchirés de grottes mystérieuses aux éclats divers semblent promettre milles trésors mais la montagne escarpée laissait sous entendre une ascension ardue et pénible. Majestueuse, elle semble fendre le ciel et la lumière reflétée à sa surface lui donne une grâce inattendue alors que sa prestance imposerait le respect à l'alpiniste le plus téméraire. Autant vous dire que je suis peut être parfois téméraire mais absolument pas alpiniste. Alors c'est vous dire l'effet que ce roc pharaonique a sur moi ! (il me donne le vertige, si vous voulez tout savoir)

Derrière moi, à bonne distance, je peux apercevoir une immense étendue de liquide orange. Le lac aux reflets caramélisés à l'air si appétissant ouvrirait l'appétit à n'importe qui et je sens mon ventre gargouiller. De gracieux cygnes aux plumages scintillants s'envolent majestueusement, troublant la surface de ce liquide à l'aspect si particulier et laissant derrière eux des traînées de plumes violettes qui vont délicatement se poser entre les nénuphars aux couleurs chatoyantes. Au milieu de l'étendue trône une mystérieuse île à la végétation touffue. Il n'y a aucun signe de civilisation sur la plage où je peux cependant déceler la silhouette de rochers aux formes étranges. L'île semble être entourée d'une faune aquatique particulièrement variée et je peux distinguer, à l'autre bout du lac, derrière l'île, un grand pont de bois menant à l'îlot. J'irai peut être y faire un tour tout à l'heure.

À ma droite je peux voir, dans le lointain, un immense trou béant et sombre d'où s'échappe, à intervalle régulier, des volutes de fumée grises argentées. Cette cavité peu engageante semble mener tout droit jusqu'au fin fond des entrailles obscures de la terre. Elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'antre du Diable et on imagine sans mal des monstres hideux en sortir par dizaine pour dévorer des âmes innocentes. Le gouffre paraît presque avoir été ouvert par les immenses griffes d'un monstre inconnu venu dévaster les boyaux de la terre. Ce colossale fossé, seule tache de noirceur dans ce paysage enchanteur, semble à lui seul alourdir l'air de la prairie et son unique vue peux installer la peur au creux du ventre de l'observateur téméraire qui aurait choisi de ne pas détourner les yeux. Un frisson parcourt mon échine alors que j'entends un hurlement de peur fantôme. J'espère de tout cœur que c'est juste mon imagination...

Et, à ma gauche se trouve un chemin de gravier dont la couleur verte claire semble contraster grandement avec la couleur de l'herbe. Je vois sans mal la ville où le chemin mène qui est facilement reconnaissable par le jaune éclatant dont les différente demeures sont peintes. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il existe tant de jaune différent ! Et c'est au centre de la ville que s'élève un grand palais violet. La ville semble bien organisée et je pense qu'il faudra que j'y jette un coup d'œil plus tard.

Dans ce monde très coloré, seule le ciel dénote. En effet, si l'herbe est rose, les pics rocheux rouges, le lac orange, la ville lointaine jaune, le chemin de gravier vert, la forêt bleue et le palais violet, le ciel, lui est... en noir est blanc. Il semble sortir tout droit d'un ancien appareil photo. Si il n'était pas orné de deux soleils bruns et de trois lunes turquoises, le ciel aurait été bien triste.

Tout ce paysage chatoyant à couper le souffle semble venir d'un autre monde. (le fait qu'il y ait plus d'un soleil et d'une lune m'ont beaucoup aidé à trouver cette conclusion soit dit en passant) N'importe qui aurait été ébahi par ce spectacle exceptionnel. Sauf que je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Et, pour l'instant, la seule chose qui me d'étrange, moi, c'est que j'ai froid. Moi qui suis si habituée à la chaleur chaleureuses du chaudron de ma chambre chauffant chaudement en séchant mes chaussettes et chassant les champignons des chiens chiant et chieur de Sacha le marchant de chausson en sachet sachant que les cachets cachés dans sa chemise chamboulaient les chimpanzés chenapans de Rachel la chochotte et de Cornichon son cochon ronchon. (attenchion, faut avoir du chouffle pour la dire chelle là! Ch'est moi qui l'ai chréée !)

Mais, plus sérieusement, on dirait qu'il y a eut un sérieux beug avec les couleurs... J'aime pas, c'est trop tape à l'œil en fait. Ça fait trop bisounours, les couleurs. Ça ne m'étonnerais même pas de voir Mary Poppins descendre du ciel en parapluie. D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est de la merde, ce truc de se balader en parapluie. J'ai essayé et je vous assure que tout ça fait, c'est des blessures... C'est comme quand on tombe sur les fesses sauf que, en fait non, c'est pire. Genre hyper méga pire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Enfin bref, revenons à nos paillassons. Il fait froid ici. En fait non, mais pour moi si. J'ai toujours eus une température corporelle plus élevée que la moyenne... Du coup, dans l'absolue, il ne fait pas vraiment froid mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Mais bon, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce-que je fais là ? Je ne pense pas être dans un tableau, en effet un tableau ne peut pas avoir mal et je n'ai aucune vue sur un quelconque couloir. D'ailleurs, je dois être vivante, pour avoir mal. Enfin bon, on va pas chipoter sur ça, hein !

Bon, je vais faire un tour du côté du lac, moi, histoire de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Aller, c'est parti let's go, allons y les amis, nous allons les trouver, je sais qu'on peut y arriver ! Où allons nous ? Au lac de jus d'orange ! Où allons nous ? Au lac de...

Enfin bref... C'est fou, ça, ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas sentie fatiguée, moi ! J'avais oublié ce que c'était, de faire du sport...

Mais bon, il n'empêche que je me demande bien pourquoi je suis de nouveau vivante. Tout d'abord, je suis née. Ça, c'est ok. Ensuite, je suis morte. Bon, c'est toujours ok. Je suis devenue un tableau. Ça se corse mais je gère toujours. Et puis finalement je suis plus un tableau. Ça devient limite mais ça passe. Je suis re-vivante. Là, ça commence franchement à déraper sévère. Je me demande ce qui se passerai si je me jetai sous les roues d'un camping-car avec une veste de dynamite allumée sur le dos. Quoi que, avec ma chance, j'en sortirai sûrement avec un ongle cassé. Mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte, moi, j'ai pas d'ongle... Enfin, si, mais sont coupés super courts. Parce que c'est pas pratique pour faire de la boxe. Ah, je vous avais pas dit que je faisais de la boxe, aussi ?

Bon, analysons ma situation plus en détail. Niveau caractère, je suis toujours tout pareil. Niveau physique aussi. Niveau habit, non. (jean noir, chemise noire, gants noirs, lunettes noires, ceinture noire, bottes, veste et bracelets de cuirs noirs et une toge avec capuche... bah, noir aussi. Enfin bref, la classe, quoi ! Oh, et une sacoche en cuir plus. Je vous laisse deviner la couleur, hein ! Pas facile facile de s'habiller quand on est rouge...) Niveau endroit pareil. (passer d'une caverne en feu à un genre de monde Disney n'est pas la meilleure chose que me soit arrivée...) Et niveau mortitude aussi, ça à changé. En gros, 60% de changement, quoi. Rien d'invivable, en fait.

Bon, au lieu de blablater inutilement, explorons plutôt la sacoche... Hum, bonbon à la menthe pour l'haleine, paquet de mouchoir, un peu fric, un carnet et un stylo, un couteau suisse, un sabre laser, une serviette, un poisson dans un sachet, une oreillette, une brique de lait, un paquet de sucette à la pomme, un stock de bougie réutilisables qui ne s'éteignent pas, un parapluie, un briquet, des gants de boxe, des sous-vêtements de rechange(on les oublie trop souvent), deux paquets de pailles, un bidule marrant qui sert à rien, une tente Quechua, de la Vodka, des sacs de graviers normaux, des lunettes rondes et rouges, de... Enfin bref, beaucoup de trucs. Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout... N'empêche que, de l'extérieur, on dirait pas qu'il est aussi grand que ça. Un peu plus et je me prendrais vraiment pour Mary Poppins. En plus rouge.

Il y a même mon harmonica ! (oui, je joue de l'harmonica, et très bien en plus!) D'ailleurs, il semble y avoir une poche cachée. Voyons ce qu'i l'intérieur... Mais c'est ! C'est tous mes bidules, mes machins et mes trucs-muches ! Génial, avec ça je serrai tranquille !

Finalement, ça doit pas être loin du Paradis ici ! Enfin, le fossé noir qui fait peur en moins, bien sur...

Bon, je pense que je vais un peu m'allonger là, au bord du lac, histoire de me détendre un peu... C'est fatiguant de ressusciter ! Et puis l'herbe est confortable. Normal, en même temps elle est rose.

Et puis vu où je me trouve, il manquerait plus qu'il y ait un service à la demande... Pfff, c'est con parce que la seule chose qui manque ici, c'est mon oreiller.

Pffffffout !

Ah, il semblerait qu'il y ait en effet un service à la demande. Très performant d'ailleurs. N'empêche que je ne savais pas que les oreiller qui tombent du ciel font « Pffffffout ! ». je mourrai moins con. Euh, non, je voulais dire que je m'endormirai moins con. Mais c'est quand même bizarre, comme son, ça !

Mais je me demande ce que ça ferait si je demandais un grand chaudr...

PAF!

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre de réécriture ? Les review sont là pour ça vous savez !<p>

Déjà, il est plus long que l'original. J'ai d'ailleurs rajouté et modifié plein de trucs, comme l'apparence physique d'Alex la Magnifique, par exemple. C'était pour faire un clin d'œil à un personnage de saga mp3 que j'apprécie. À vous de trouver qui ! Vous verrez, quand vous comprendrez qui c'est (si vous connaissez cette saga mp3, bien entendu) vous saisirez le lien entre Alex et le feu. Même si ça n'a pas vraiment de lien directe non plus... Mais bon, il faut bien que Alex la Magnifique ait un pouvoir spécial, non ?

Je doit vous avouer que je suis très fière de mes descriptions ! (surtout que quand on comparer le plan de l'endroit que j'ai fait et la description écrite, cette dernière est bien plus belle!) Surtout, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Avant, je ne me gênais pas tellement avec les description mais cette époque est désormais révolue ! Enfin, je crois !

Dans l'aventure dont je vous ai parlé dans l'intro, Alex gagnera une bande de pote tous aussi bizarre qu'elle et, bien entendu, elle visitera des endroit bizarre, avec des monstres, des bidules magiques et tout et tout ! Enfin, vous verrez bien. Mais, ce qui est sur, c'est qu'elle ne va pas passer 300 ans à Poudlard et je ne sais même pas si elle va être répartie... Mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'elle va foutre un bordel pas croyable partout où elle passera. Mais bon, ça on s'en doutait déjà un peu...

Je me dois aussi de vous préciser qu'il y aura divers répliques de films humoristique, de saga mp3, d'humoriste et autre dans mes chapitres. Je vous laisse le soin de les trouver ! Déjà, parce que j'ai un peu la flemme et puis aussi parce que j'en utilise des fois sans m'en rendre compte. Il faut dire que j'ai déjà fait doublé de volume ce chapitre, voir plus... Un exploit! (environ 7 pages Libre Office) Mais par contre, qu'est ce que c'est long à écrire ! Enfin bref, j'espère avoir vos réactions !

La réécriture du prochain chapitre arrivera dans environ deux semaines ! 'd'ailleurs, si vous commencez seulement de lire, je vous conseille d'attendre que le prochain chapitre réécrit soit posté parce que vous ne comprendrez rien. Même ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fic, d'ailleurs... Enfin bref, au début de l'intro de chaque chapitre réécrit j'écrirais en majuscule : bah... RÉÉCRIT !

Aller, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !

Les super questions que vous ne vous posez pas et auxquelles vous n'aurez pas la réponse!

Comment Alex est-elle morte? Ou vivante ? Ou morte-vivante ? Ou vivante-morte ?

Les tableaux vont-ils envahir le monde?

Pourquoi est-ce-qu'Alex, qui est moldue, se retrouve dans une école de magie en temps que tableau?

Pourquoi est-ce-qu'on peut pas saboter les tableaux ?

Les magouilles du 3ème étage toucheront-elles les élèves de Poudlard ?

Mais quelle marchandise circule dans le 3ème étage au fait?

Combien de fois Alex y a-t-elle goutté?

Dumby est-il un sadique refoulé?

Est-ce-que le prof de sortilège découvrira que le vieux shtardé a fouillé dans ses affaires ?

Ira-t-il le torturer ?

Alex sera-t-elle là pour voir ça ?

Pourrais-je venir ?

Y aura-t-il du pop-corn ?

À quoi les objets qu'invente Alex peuvent bien servir ?

Mais en fait, Alex elle est quoi exactement ?

Pourquoi la prairie est-elle rose? Et le gravier vert ? Et la montagne violette avec des piques rouges ? Et le lac orange ? Et...

Alex est-elle une fan de Dora l'exploratrice?

Qu'est-ce-qu'Alex fait dans une prairie rose habillée de noir avec une des sacoches à Mary Poppins ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alex a atterri là ?

Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il y a tout ces trucs dans la sacoche d'Alex ?

De quelle couleur est la sacoche d'Alex ?

Que veut dire ce PAF?

Alex sait-elle vraiment jouer de l'harmonica ?

Oublie -t-on vraiment si souvent de prendre des sous-vêtements de rechange ?

Pourquoi ce monde ressemble à Disneyland ?

Quels autres trucs stupides Dumbaligatore fait il en secret ?

Pourquoi l'oreiller a-t-il fait « Pffffffout ! » ?

Alex est-elle vraiment une parano de la météo ?

Les chiens de Sacha sont-ils si chiants que les chasser changerait Cornichon le cochon en chat pacha caché dans chaque chemin chanceux où on chante des chansons charmantes?(chelle là auchi che l'ai chréée!)

Merci d'avoir lu! Une petite review pour la route? Pour m'encourager?


End file.
